Protegeré a quien amo
by AnadeKim01
Summary: Un Joven de nombre Link tiene un deseo desde que era niño, servir a Hyrule y convertirse en un caballero, pero por obra del destino termina siendo el caballero personal de la Princesa Zelda
1. Chapter 1

En un pueblo llamado Ordon se encontraban dos niños platicando amenamente, un niño de 7 años de nombre Link y su gran amiga de 6 años Ilia, siempre pendientes uno del otro, Link era un niño muy trabajador con un sueño en mente, convertirse en aprendiz de caballero, desde que tenia memoria, no tenia padres y el jefe de la aldea se hizo cargo de el criandolo como si fuera su propio hijo, conforme pasaba el tiempo y los chicos iban creciendo se hacian cada ves más y más unidos, sin embargo Ilia comenzaba a sentir cosas diferentes por Link más que una simple amistad o hermandad, por otro lado Link solo podia verla como una hermana menor que ha estado para el en todo momento apoyandolo y alentandolo, en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a practicar con una espada vieja para lograr superar la prueba y poder convertirse en caballero, con el pasar del tiempo Link llego a la edad de 17 años y con ello el día tan esperado llego.

En una casa no tan grande pero perfecta para tres personas vivian, El jeve de la aldea, su hija Ilia y el joven Link, este ultimo en su habitación preparandose para irse al Castillo de Hyrule, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho que alguíen abrio su puerta.

Ilia: ¡Link! ¿Estas listo para la gran aventura? -pregunto la chica con gran entusiasmo-

Link: Vamos Ilia cuantas veces te he dicho que toques a la puerta -decia el chico en modo de reproche-

Ilia: No te molestes, lo haré la próxima ves, lo prometo -dijo la chica con tono de burla-

Link: ¿No lo harás cierto? -sonrio el chico-

Ilia: No, no lo haré -soltando una pequeña risa-

Link: No tienes remedio, vamos estoy listo -Acaricio la cabeza de su amiga antes de salir de la habitación y ella tras de el-

Jefe: Link ¿estas listo muchacho? -Pregunto el jefe mientras observaba a link bajar de la escalera y su hija tras de el-

Link: Claro que si Jefe, estoy listo -le sonreia amablemente, le tenia un gran respeto y admiración-

Jefe: Muy bien muchacho, trae orgullo al pueblo y más a esta familia -Le dijo extendiendole la mano-

Link: Así será Jefe, he practicado mucho para lograr esto, le aseguro que no se me ira esta oportunidad de las manos -Tomó su mano en modo de despedida-

Ilia: Link quiero ir contigo.. -Decia la chica con cierta tristeza en su voz-

Link: Por supuesto que no, tienes obligaciones aquí, no te proecupes yo regreso a más tardar en la noche, ¿de acuerdo? -Dice el joven sonriendo a la chica la cual hace que se ponga un poco roja-

Sale de la casa donde lo esperaba su gran amiga Epona, subiendose en ella se ponen en marcha al castillo de Hyrule.


	2. Chapter 2

A lo lejos se podia observar la ciudadela de Hyrule, se sentía bastante nervioso puesto que era algo que el esperaba desde que era un niño, nunca se explicó el porque precisamente quería ser un caballero, pero algo en el, le decía que ese era su camino a seguír. Llegó a la ciudad y observaba con mucha atención a la gente a su alrededor, todos parecían muy apurados seguramente era por los aspirantes a caballeros, una ves frente al castillo se bajo de su gran amiga tomando un escudo que el jefe le había obsequiado y la espada que utilizaba para practicar, tal ves no se veía en una muy buena condición pero era bastante confiable.

Link: Epona, tendrás que quedarte por aquí, no te vayas muy lejos ¿entendido?

? : Le hablas como si te entendiera -decia una joven de cabello azul-

Link: Creelo o no ella entiende -respondio link sin mirar a la chica-

?: Si tu lo dices, deben de ser muy buenos amigos ¿cierto? -miraba muy atenta a link-

Link: No tienes ni idea -sonreía mientras acariciaba al caballo-

?: Por cierto mi nombre es Lana -le extendia la mano al chico esperando su reacción puesto que pensaba que había sido un tanto grosera con el-

Link: Mi nombre es Link -decía ahora observando a la chica de color azul y tomando su mano-

Lana: ... Eres muy apuesto link -le decia al heroe sin soltar su mano-

Link: ¿Disculpa? -preguntaba link un tanto apenado

Lana: Dije que eres muy atractivo, no te había visto por aquí, ¿de donde eres?

Link: ... Amm soy de Ordon, no vengo mucho por aquí, ¿y tu de donde eres Lana? -preguntaba el chico mientras se soltaba del agarre de la chica-

Lana: Pues yo soy de un lugar lejano, pero resido aquí en Hyrule como aprendiz de maga, supongo que tu vienes por lo de los caballeros ¿verdad? Espero que te quedes Link asi podré verte todos los dias – le decía con tono coqueto a lo que el chico paso omiso-

Link: Bueno, si me disculpas, tengo que prepararme ya, hasta pronto Lana -se acerco a su amiga Epona y con solo una mirada el caballo se alejo con dirección a la parte trasera del castillo y se adentro a esté más que listo.

Lana: Si que nos veremos pronto Link... -sonreia tiernamente mientras lo miraba irse.

Una ves dentro del castillo, fue guíado a un salón especial en donde se pondrán en marcha las pruebas, al entrar en dicho salón, pudo observar a bastantes hombres que iban a realizar la prueba, para todos era un honor ser parte de los caballeros que sirven a Hyrule y más precisamente a la Princesa Zelda.


	3. Capítulo 3

Paso un poco desde que entró al salón para relizar las pruebas, observaba a unos practicando y a otros charlando, el optó por mantenerse firme se acerco a una pared y tomo asiento mientras seguia observando con mucha impetu, como tratando de leer los movimientos de los demas, a su parecer habían bastantes personas muy bien preparadas, sabía que no sería nada facíl salir victorioso de ahí, cuando de pronto una voz se escucho.

?: Sean todos bienvenidos al Castillo de Hyrule, Yo soy el Capitán de los caballeros, están aquí para realizar unas pruebas para dicho puesto, desde aquí les diré que no es nada facíl ser un caballero, estarán dispuestos a sacrificar su vida por salvar a Hyrule o si es necsario a la misma Princesa, depende de los resultados se les asignara un escuadrón por asi decirlo, ahora lo siguiente, para lograr vecer tendrán que luchar entre ustedes, las peleas serán de dos en dos, el que salga vencedor subira al siguiente nivel, hasta que queden 40 hombres, se preguntaran ¿porque solo 40? muy bien la razón es está, Hyrule tiene bastantes hombres para defender el reino, y aunque ultimamente hayan sucedido cosas extrañas por la región no vemos necesario reclutar más candidatos, a cada candidato se le ha dado un color, Verde, Rojo, Amarillo y Azul cada color tendrá su zona de pruebas para ajilizar las cosas, las pruebas terminan cuando en cada zona queden 10 hombres, sin más, por favor reunanse con su capitan asignado que los guiara al salón que les corresponde, suerte caballeros.

Tras escuchar el discurso y sin esperar más Link se acerca al capitán que le corresponde, el color Azul

esperaron a que se reunieran todos y fueron guiados al salón donde le tocaba combatir, les dieron una vestimenta tipica de caballeros con el zimbolo de la familia real en color gris, sabiendo con quien iba a combatir, Link estaba inpaciente por que fuera su turno, sabia que tendría que combatir contra muchos hombres, pero lo iba a lograr,

Por fin llegaba su turno, Pelearía con um hombre mas alto que el y a simple vista se notaba que estaba muy bien preparado, cuando el capitán dio la señal se dispusieron a pelear, Link sabía que tendría que mantener muy bien su defensa, el hombre lo atacaba con mucha velocidad, pero el heroe era paciente, primero quería estudiar sus movimintos antes de acabar con el, eso sería de gran ayuda en sus próximos combates, cuando el hombre alzo sus manos con una espada de madera que se les habia asignado, rapidamente Link aprovecho la oportunidad y con un rapido movimiento de espada logro darle directo en el pecho, cosa que logro sacar al hombre de combate, el capián estaba sorprendido, en un solo movimiento el joven había derrotado a su contrincante,

Asi pasaron las peleas y el tiempo, un exausto Link terminaba con sus combates, por fin eran 10 en todas las zonas lo que hacia que fueran los 40 caballeros, una ultima reunión con los 40 aspirantes se hizo presente.

Capitán de Hyrule: El dia de hoy ustedes 40 han sido seleccionados para ser caballeros de Hyrule, los felicito a todos y cada uno de ustedes, antes de entrar a su escuadrón correspondiente, asistiran a practicas para desarrollar mejor su manejo de la espada, aunque me ha llego el rumor de que hay algunos que no lo necesitan -esto ultimo mencionado hacía Link ya que el capitán de la zona azul le había comentado su gran manejo de la espada- pero son reglas asi que sin excepción todos tendrán que asistir, caballeros los vere mañana a primera hora.

Era un hecho, ahora el era parte de los caballeros de Hyrule, estaba seguro de que Ilia y el jefe estarían orgullosos de el, sonriendo se dirigio a la salida del castillo, y con un gran silbido, llamo a su amiga Epona, que no tardo mucho en llegar al llamado de su amo, subiendose en ella nuevamente, se dirigian esta ves a Ordon, donde lo estaban esperando ansiosos, mientras a lo lejos, se podia ver a Lana que observaba con una gran sonrisa a Link.


	4. Chapter 4

En el pueblo de Ordon, más especificos en la casa del jefe, se podía observar a una Ilia ya impaciente sentada afuera de la casa esperando a su amigo.

Jefe: ¿Hija mía no te parece que ya es tarde para que sigas afuera esperando a Link?

Ilia: Papá no puedo simplemente entrar y acostarme como si nada pasara -decía la chica sin dejar de mirar el camino que traería al joven de vuelta-

Jefe: Más que el jefe, soy tu padre y sé que tu esperas más allá de lo que Link puede ofrecerte, te doy mi consejo como hombre, Link te ve como una hermana menor, y yo no quiero verte sufrir ¿entiendes eso verdad hija?

Ilia: Lo sé pero no pierdo esperanza de que el me tome en cuenta como mujer, además tengo una gran ventaja, no olvides que soy la unica mujer capaz de acercarse a Link lo suficiente, no creas que no noto como lo miran las mujeres, para mi mejor si no se le acercan -decía la joven sonriendo victoriosa-

Jefe: Y si no se le acercan es por que a simple vista se ve que Link es un chico bastante callado y serio, se mantiene al margen, esta concentrado en ser caballero

Ilia: Pues si pero... -iba a seguir la discución con su padre pero escucho a Epona, enseguida volteo y miro al joven llegar, levantandose rapido y link bajando de Epona, corrio hacía el para abrazarlo fuertemente- ¡LINK! Que bueno que has regresado, cuentame ¿lo lograste?, estoy segura de que si lo lograste cuentanos todo -decia la joven mientras seguia abrazada al chico-

Link: Estan viendo a un Caballero de Hyrule -sonreía el chico bastante feliz mientras le regresaba el abrazo a la chica y saludaba con la cabeza al jefe, el cual sonreía orgulloso-

Jefe: Sabía que lo lograrías muchacho, serás un gran caballero y será un honor servir a la Princesa Zelda, ¿Verdad que la Princesa es hermosa? -decia esto ultimo para molestar a su hija la cual ya había soltado al joven y miraba a su padre con reproche por tal pregunta-

Link: En realidad no vi a su majestad, pero por lo que escuche de los demas, si lo es, dicen que es una persona muy linda – decía link sin preocuparse por eso en realidad, por otro lado Ilia no quería que Link tuviera algún contacto con la princesa aunque sabía que en algún momento la conocería aunque fuera de vista-

Ilia: Vamos adentro ¿quieres que te prepara algo de cenar? -pregunto imaginandose un futuro con Link como su esposo a lo que el chico contesto-

Link: No te preocupes no tines por que hacerlo, vayan a descansar -le dijo sonriendole tiernamente-

Ilia: No es ninguna molestía, yo puedo hacerlo, anda ¿que te preparo?

Link: Yo lo haré Ilia, pero primero ire a dejar a Epona, tambíen necesita descansar ¿verdad chica? -dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar con epona, una ves la dejo entro a la casa, se ducho, se preparo una cena ligera y enseguida se fue a dormir, mañana sería su primera practica y quería dar lo mejor de el mismo como siempre hacía.


	5. Chapter 5

No pudo dormir por la ansiedad que sentía al ser mañana su primera pratica como caballero, tenía la mente echa un lío,al primer rayo de luz, el chico tomo su escudo y espada dispuesto a salir al castillo, al bajar la escalera se encontró con el jefe esperando por el.

Jefe: ¿Muchacho podemos hablar de un tema algo serío al menos para mi? -Preguntaba el jefe con un tono preocupado y con una seña para que el joven tomará asiento, a lo que el chico sin dudarlo hizo-

Link: ¿Todo esta bien jefe? -Preguntaba el chico algo inquieto de ver al jefe con esa expreción en su rostro-

Jefe: No eres tonto muchacho, sabes lo que mi hija siente por ti, ¿no es asi? -miro como el chico asintio con la cabeza algo apenado a lo que el jefe sonrie- No te preocupes que yo se que tú la miras como una hermana cosa que yo desearia que ella hiciera contigo, valoró que la respetes y que seas completamente honesto con ella, cualquier otro la estaría usando, no te pediré que la quieras de una manera que tú no sientes, te pido que le tengas pasiencia, que la guies y que le hagas entender que debe de dejar de verte de ese modo, al final ella será la unica lastimada muchacho, talves me estoy metiendo mucho, pero sentí que debía decirte esto, por otro lado, te deseo mucha suerte en tu practica de hoy.

Link: Le agradezco que se tome el tiempo de decirme lo que piensa con respecto a su hija, la quiero y la respeto efectivamente como hermana, y lamento si no puedo corresponderle como ella quisiera, usted ha sido como un padre para mi,la cuidare mucho y le agradezco la confianza que me tiene -se levanta y hace una leve reverencia- con su permiso, me tengo que ir -sale del lugar para preparar a Epona y marcharse.

Pasado un rato podía observar el castillo a lo lejos, iba a muy buen ritmo a pesar de que se tomó el tiempo hablando con el jefe, justo llegando al Castillo se encontro con Lana que se encontraba parada justo a un lado de la entrada.

Lana: Que bueno verte Link, eso significa que eres todo un caballero ¿verdad? Lo que también significa que nos veremos todos los días -sonreía la chica mientras se acercaba al muchacho que seguia arriba de Epona-

Link: Supongo que si Lana, estoy seguro de que seremos muy buenos amigos y compañeros -sonríe el chico ahora con un poco más de amabilidad hacía la chica, observando como ella se acerca a Epona para acariciarla-

Lana: Uhm amigos eh..supongo que empezaremos asi* -susurra para ella- Hola Epona, espero que también seamos muy buenas amigas -sonríe para observar como el joven bajaba del caballo-

Link: Asi será , Epona no te alejes -a lo que el caballo comienza a caminar a con dirección a unos arboles que se encontraban a un costado del castillo-

Capitán: ¡LINK, Vamos muchacho empezaremos a practicar tu y yo en lo que los demas llegan -estaba muy interesado en Link y quería comprobar que fuera como el capitán de zona le había comentado-

Link asintio y se despidio de Lana para después dirigirse hacía su capitan.


	6. Chapter 6

Pasaron varias semanas y Link había resultado ser uno de los mejores con el manejo de la espada, pronto le dirián a que escuadrón pertenecería, sin embargo habían estado pasando sucesos muy extraños en toda la regíón, cosa que había mantenido ocupado al capitán, Una tarde de regreso a Ordon, Link se encontraba en pleno bosque en compañia de Epona, cuando escucho un ruido, como si se tratara dos espadas chocando, por lo que rapidamente decidio ir a investigar, encontrando a una mujer extraña con el simbolo de la familia real, estaba peleando con un monstruo, pero se notaba algo cansada, por lo que sacando su espada decidio apoyarla, el monstruo a punto de darle un golpe con la espada a la mujer link se atraveso impidiendo el golpe, por lo cual la chica se sorprendio, el joven mostrando su habilidad con la espada logro derrotarlo facilmente.

?: Te lo agradezco pero no te pedí ayuda... -comento la chica mientras guardaba su arma al igual que el heroe-

Link: No te veías en una muy buena condicón para ser alguien que forma parte de la familia real -decía el chico mientras se acercaba a su caballo-

?: ¿Como sabes que soy parte de la familia real? -preguto la chica con curiosidad-

Link: Solo los miembros de la familia real portan el simbolo dorado, los demás lo usan en gris ¿o me equivoco? -sonreía el chico mientras se acercaba a ella con su caballo a un lado- Mi nombre es Link -le extendío la mano en forma de saludo-

?: Vaya que eres bueno Link, no solo con la espada -tomaba la mano del chico y lo observaba con suma atención- ¿Asi que eres un caballero? -preguntaba al ver la vestimenta del muchacho y soltando su agarre- Mi nombre es Impa, soy la protectora de la Princesa Zelda.

Link: Su.. protectora..? -la miraba un tanto sorprendido- ¿Y que hace la protectora de la princesa en el bosque? -preguntaba un tanto curioso-

Impa: Me comentarón que han estado saliendo monstruos de distintas partes provocando algunos desastres en diferentes lados de la región, es algo que me empieza a preocupar, por lo que he tomado partida en el asunto -comentaba mientras observaba a todos lados- Link, voy a necesitar tu ayuda, como parte fundamental de la familia, me tomare el derecho de nombrarte Caballero personal de la Princesa -decia la chica mientras lo miraba seriamente- Tendré que salir a investigar el porque de estos sucesos y necesito a alguien fuerte para defender a Zelda mientras no estoy, y algo me dice que tu eres el indicado -explico al chico esperando su respuesta-

Link: -Se sorprende por lo que acaba de escuchar, sin embargo hace una leve reverencia y acepta la misión que le han encomendado- No creo ser digno para esto, pero te aseguro que la matendré a salvo.

Impa: -sonriendo de lado, asiente- Apartir de mañana comenzaras con la orden -dicho esto se aleja rapidamente del chico-

Este sube a su caballo y sin tardar mucho en llegar al pueblo de Ordon, entra a la casa del jefe, donde se encuentra con ambos miembros de la familia.

Link: Seré el Caballero personal de la Princesa -Comenta haciendo que ambos se sorprendan de sobre manera, en especial Ilia-.


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba preparandose para empezar con la nueva misión, pero sus pensamientos no lo dejaban tranquilo, recordo como reaccióno Ilia ante tal noticia, ella simplemente dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se retiro del lugar, por otro lado el jefe lo había felicitado ya que ser el escolta de la Princesa no era nada sencillo y no cualquiera lo podía hacer, Salio de su habitación esperando encontrar a su amiga y efectivamente se encontraba en la pequeña cocina de la casa.

Link: ¿Ocurre algo? Ayer no dijiste nada, simplemente te fuiste

Ilia: No pasa nada, solo me sentí algo indispuesta -se acerca al chico y le sonrie con un poco de tristeza- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. lo lograste -se da la media vuelta para seguir preparando el desayuno, cuando el chico estaba dispuesto hablar ella lo interrumpio- Es mejor que te vayas, no querras presentarte tarde ante la princesa... -link suelta un suspiro audible y asiente aunque ella no lo aya visto, se da vulelta y se marcha de ahí dejando a una Ilia totalmente tiste-

Llegando al Castillo se encuentra con el Capítan.

Capítan: Hoy les asignaremos su escuadrón, asi que date prisa y reunete con el capitan de zona – Lo que deja a Link bastante confundido puesto que el pensaba que Impa ya había comunicado que el sería el Caballero de la Princesa-

Link: Capítan yo.. -pero fue interrumpo nuevamente antes de que pudiera decir algo, pero esta ves se trataba de Impa-

Impa: Capítan, me temo que Link ahora estará bajo mi orden, el será el Caballero de la Princesa en mi ausencia -a lo que el capítan asiente y felicita al joven por tal honor- Link sigueme te presentaré con Zelda -a lo que el joven se baja de su caballo y la sigue de cerca, una ves dentro del castillo, se dirigian a la sala del trono, donde los esperaba la princesa, al abrir las puertas, pudo observar a la joven sentada en el trono concentrada en un libro, la observo con mucha más atención, si, en efecto la princesa era bastante hermosa- Zelda, quiero que conozcas a Link, el será tu Caballero personal -dicho esto la Princesa alza el rostro topandose con los ojos de Link, a lo que acto seguido el joven hizo una reverencia arrodillandose en una pierna mientras tocaba su pecho con una de sus manos-

Zelda: No hace falta que hagas eso si serás mi Caballero -comento mientras se levantaba del trono y se acercaba a ellos- Es un placer conocerte Caballero -Le sonreia con amabilidad, por otro lado Link esperaba encontrarse con una Princesa totalmente diferente, por lo que había escuchado, Zelda era una mujer bastante fría y cortante por lo que muy pocos podrían tener conversación con ella, pero resulto ser lo contrarío, al menos con el-

Link: Lo mismo digo yo su Alteza -le decía link sin perder la seriedad, Por su parte Zelda tambíén inspeccióno al chico, algo en el, le resultaba familiar, sin duda era alguien muy diferente a los demas y estaba dispuesta a saber quien era en verdad-

Zelda: ¿Te marcharas ya Impa? -preguntaba a su gran amiga con un tono preocupado y a la ves triste, ya que impa la había cuidado desde que era una bebé-

Impa: Ese es el plan, pero estoy segura de que te dejo en muy buenas manos -decía esto volteando a ver al joven y regresar la mirada a zelda- te prometó regresar lo antes posible -dicho esto salio de la habitación dejandolos solos-.


	8. Chapter 8

Una ves que Impa salio del salón del trono, Zelda regreso a sentarse, observando muy paciente a Link el cual la miraba de igual modo, y por unos minutos se quedaron así, mirandose fijamente sin separar la vista, hasta que la Princesa decídio dar el primer paso.

Zelda: Cuentame de ti Link, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas siendo Caballero? -Mientras lo seguia mirando sin perder detalle de el-

Link: En realidad no tengo mucho tiempo siendo Caballero su alteza -decía sin apartar la vista y con su postura firme-

Zelda: Impa me dijo que eres increible con la espada, si ella no tuviera razón no estarías aquí ahora, normalmente ella no confía en nadie, pero al parecer tu eres la excepción.. Por cierto, te agradezco mucho que la ayas ayudado en el bosque, me conto todo lo que paso.

Link: No hay nada que agradcer alteza, es mi trabajo, por otro lado, agradzco la confianza que Impa me brinda – a dichas palabras sonríe zelda, se levanta de su trono y se acerca al chico-

Zelda: Pues a trabajar ¿Te parece? -dicho esto sale del salón con Link tras de ella- Ya que Impa se encarga de los monstruos, yo me encargo de otras cosas, no todo el tiempo estoy sentada -sonríe un poco por lo dicho sin recibir respuesta alguna del chico, tras atravesar unos pasillos llegan a la parte trasera del Castillo donde se encontraba un sirviente de este- Por favor prepara un caballo para mi y uno para link -por lo que el chico la interrumpe-

Link: No se moleste por eso alteza -dicho esto, suelta un silbido bastante audible y en poco tiempo ya se encontraba Epona ahi-

Zelda: Vaya es impresionante, ¿como se llama? -preguntaba acercandose al caballo para acariciarla, diciendole su nombre, ella contesta- Es hermosa y se nota que le es fiel a su amo -cuando el chico iba a contestar fue interrumpido por el sirviente del castillo indicando que el caballo estaba listo, a lo cual zelda agradece y se sube al caballo esperando a que el chico hiciera lo mismo- ¿listo? -a lo que el chico asiente y se sube a su caballo siguiendo a zelda de cerca, pasando un rato se bajan de los caballos y sin decir nada observaba a zelda recolectar algunas plantas o flores- Con esto será suficiente por hoy -dicho esto las guarda en una bolsa que traía el caballo y vuelve a subirse mientras el chico imitaba, llegando al castillo se dirigen a otra habitación, la cual parecía como biblioteca tenía muchisimos libros y una mesa al centro en la cual dejo las flores y las comenzba a buscar en los libros, parecía que zelda las estaba estudiando, asi paso el tiempo hasta que se hizo de noche y la princesa por fin hablo- Link es todo por hoy, seguro que te aburriste, lo lamento, es tarde asi que vayamos a descansar, ordne que prepararan una habitación para ti -por la expreción en el rostro del joven parace que Impa no le había dicho nada, por lo que opta por preguntar- ¿No te dijo Impa que tendrías que quedarte aquí? Como mi caballero creo que es algo más que obvio...

Link: Lo entiendo su alteza.. -decía el chico un poco pensativo y preocupado, como se supone que le avisaría al jefe y a Ilia que no llegaría a Ordon en un tiempo-

Zelda: ¿Te encuentras bien, dejaste algo pendiente? Si gustas puedes resolver tus asuntos y mañana puedes regresar, no debes preocuparte no saldremos del castillo por lo que podrás tomar tu tiempo.

Link: Le agradezco su comprención alteza pero su seguridad es mi prioridad -zelda asiente y sin decir mas ambos se marchan a descansar-


	9. Chapter 9

En Ordon, Ilia iba despertando, la noche anterior se había quedado esperando al chico, deseaba pedirle una disculpa por como lo había tratado, y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida hasta el siguiente día, se levanto del pequeño sillón en el que se había quedado, y camino directo a la habitación de Link sin tocar como siempre, abrío de está sin encontrar al chico, todo estaba como el lo había dejado, por lo que dedujo que no había llegado a dormir, se sintio sumamente mal, no podía pedirle al joven una explicación puesto que no eran absolutamente nada, tratando de pensar en otra cosa opto por comenzar con sus deberes.

Por otro lado, en el Castillo de Hyrule se encontraba una chica despertando, se levanto de su cama, jalo de una gran cortina y salio directo al balcón, suspiro leve pensando para ella misma *Espero que estes bien Impa* -se ducho, se arreglo y decidio bajar a la cocina para tomar un desayuno ligero-

Zelda: Buenos dias malón -sonreía muy amable hacía la chica que se encargaba de la cocina-

Malón: Buenos días princesa ¿que tal su sueño? -le sonreía de igual modo, ellas siempre se habían llevado bien desde que eran niñas-

Zelda: Muy bien gracias espero que el tuyo igual -tomaba asiento en la mesa que se encontraba ahí-

Malón: Muchas gracias Princesa ¿Gusta que le prepare algo en especial? -pregunta mientras la observa al parecer jugando con un tenedor-

Zelda: Uhm.. no te preocupes malón, solo tomaré un vaso de jugo, pero si me gustaria pedirte algo, podrías prepararle el desayuno a Link por favor

Malón: Será un placer princesa, pero podría decirme ¿Quien es Link? -preguntaba curiosa-

Zelda: Link es mi Caballero personal malón, es un chico bastante peculiar, es muy serío pero respetuoso, lo reconoceras enseguida -sonríe por recordar al chico, a lo que la chica asiente- iré a caminar por ahí -se levanta de su silla y se dispone a marcharse no sin antes tomarse su jugo y agradecerle a la joven-

Nuestro heroe se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del castillo, cuando se encontro a un sirviente el cual le dijo que la princesa se encontraba en la cocina, enseguida se dirigió allá, al llegar no encontro a zelda más que a una chica-

Link: Buenos días, ¿disculpa la molestía, su majestad ha estado aquí? -mira a la chica atentamente, la cual lo mira sonriendo-

Malón: ¿Acaso tu eres Link? -el joven asiente- La princesa se ha marchado, me parece que fue a la parte trasera del castillo, ahí se encuentran las caballerisas y también hay un gran jardín, talves esté ahí es uno de sus lugares favoritos del castillo – mira como el chico daba la vuelta- Un momento, la princesa me ha peido que te preparara el desayuno, y ya esta listo, anda toma asiento y desayuna que ella no se irá a ningun lado -dice mientras coloca un vaso de jugo junto al plato de link, a lo que el duda un poco pero al final asiente y se sienta a desayunar, un rato más tarde termina de desayunar, da las gracias a la chica y sale en busca de zelda, a la cual efectivamente la encuentrá en la parte trasera del castillo, para su sorpresa estaba platicando con Epona, normalmente Epona no deja que nadie se acerque a ella, a excepción de Ilia, el jefe y el mismo link, pero curiosamente con Zelda estaba muy tranquila, sin duda alguna la princesa era alguien muy especial.


	10. Chapter 10

Ya tenía días que no salía al jardín, al voltear a un costado pudo notar al caballo de su caballero, lo cual se acerco a ella y la saludo.

Zelda: Epona, buenos dias bonita -sonreía tiernamente mientras la comenzaba acariciar, cosa que al caballo no le molesto- Me pregunto si Impa estará bien.. ¿tú que opinas? -Epona movio la cabeza y esto hace sonreír a zelda- Si tienes razón no debería preocuparme por ella..

Lana: Vaya al parecer Link no es el unico que le habla asi a Epona eh -sonreía la chica mientras se aceraba a la princesa- Dime, ¿ya resolvieron lo de los monstruos?

Zelda: No aun no, pero estamos en eso ¿todo bien con la magia Lana, o es que necesitas que yo misma te enseñe? -sonríe a la chica la cual hace reproche-

Lana: Vamos Princesa tu sabes que en cuestión de magia vamos al apar, si no es que ya te supere -sonríe con burla-

Zelda: Vamos Lana, tu sabes que yo soy mejor -ambas chicas eran grandes amigas pero a veces les gustaba molestarse una a la otra- me gustaría discutir más tiempo esto, pero si no mal recuerdo tus practicas no tardan en empezar, así que vete ya

Lana: Si tienes razón, pero nos veremos luego -sonreía la chica y se disponía a marcharse pero se detiene para decirle- Cuidame a Link -le guiña un ojo y se va rapidamente cosa que sorprendio a zelda sin embargo suelta una pequeña risa, Ahora que lo meditaba mejor, Link era un joven muy apuesto, era un poco más alto que ella, sus ojos eran de un azul un poco más oscuros que los suyos, eran intimidantes, su cabello era de un tono como miel, a comparación al de zelda que era totalmente rubio, dicho chico la saco de sus pensamientos al llegar donde ella estaba.

Link: Alteza -dice esto haciendo una leve reverencía- Epona -dice esto ahora dirigiendose a su gran amiga- ¿Le haces compañia a la princesa? -lo cual hace que epona se emocione un poco- Muy bien chica -sonríe ampliamente mientras la acaricia, lo cual hace que zelda lo mira con atención, ya que era el primer momento que lo veía sonreír ampliamente, lo cual hace que ella sonría tambien-

Zelda: -Se acerca a un árbol que se encontraba cerca de ellos, toma asiento bajo esté mientras los observa jugar- Epona es hermosa.. -decia esto llamando la atención de Link el cual se acerca a la princesa y esta con una seña le indica que se siente junto a ella, sin dudarlo esté lo hacé, platicaban amenamente mientras observaban lo que pasaba al rededor, hasta que se presento un silencio para nada inomodó, cuando el chico sintio la cabeza de zelda en su hombro, lo cual provoco que se estremesiera un poco, al momento de verla, esta estaba dormida, tenerla tan cerca, lo hizo fijarse bien en ella, tenía un rostro hermoso, parecía que estaba muy calmada, al estar con ella podía sentir una gran tranquilidad.

A lo lejos, observandolos con suma sorpresa y con un nudo en la garganta, se encontraba Ilia, que preocupada por el joven había ido a buscarlo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, sin embargo al llegar se encontro con algo que definitivamente ella no se esperaba, quería ir a reclamarle pero no podía hacer eso, por lo que salio corriendo de ahí, tirando la bolsa que llevaba para Link.

Al despertar Zelda, alzo un poco la cabeza y se encontro muy de cerca con los ojos de Link que la miraban fijamente, más no fue incomodó para ninguno de los dos, pero fue interrumpido el momento por una voz que ambos conocian bastante bien, lo que provoco que se separarán de golpe.


	11. Chapter 11

Enfrente de ellos se encontraba Lana, que los miraba fijamente por la escena que acababa de ver, tanto Link como Zelda estaban sonrojados, a lo que suspira y los separa sentandose en medio de los dos.

Lana: ¿Que estaban haciendo chicos? -miraba a zelda y despues a link esperando una respuesta a lo que la princesa respondio primero-

Zelda: ¿Lana no se supone que estabas en tus practicas? -la miraba un poco apenada-

Lana: Eso fue hace horas Princesa -le hablaba con reproche, por lo cual zelda se sorprendio, *¿acaso había dormido tanto tiempo?* Eso la hizo ponerse aun mas roja, lo cual Link pudo notar y sonreír, este ultimo se levanto y se paro enfrente de la princesa para extenderle la mano ayudandola a levantarse, por otro lado la chica peliazul notaba un poco confundida, *¿acaso pasaba algo entre ellos?* -bajo la cabeza un tanto desanimada, para después observar la mano de Link frente a ella, al alzar la cabeza nuevamente pudo ver a los dos jovenes sonriendole, lo que hace que ella sonría y tome la mano de link-

Link: Alteza, Lana, es mejor que entremos al Castillo, -lo cual hace que las dos chicas asienten y comiencen a caminar, cuando Lana observa algo tirado-

Lana: ¿Que es eso? -pregunta la chica llamando la atención de sus acompañantes- es una bolsa.. -dice tomando de está mientras se la muestra a los otros, al verla el chico la toma rapidamente observando a todos lados, puesto que había reconocido la bolsa-

Zelda: ¿Sucede algo Link, sabes de quien es? -el chico asiente volviendo la mirada a la bolsa, sabía que tenía que ir a Ordon lo antes posible, pero no podía dejar a zelda desprotegida, ambas chicas se miraban sin entender que pasaba, una ves dentro del castillo todos platicaban a gusto en la cocina incluyendo a Malón, hasta que se logro hacer de noche y decidieron ir a descansar, en su habitación zelda no podía dormir, pensaba en Link y en lo ocurrido en el jardín y para el chico era igual, estaba sentado al pie de la cama pensando en la mirada de Zelda, no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, pero también pensaba en Ilia,*¿para que abra ido al Castillo?* y lo mas importante *¿Que tanto es lo que pudo haber visto?* Ilia era su hermana y no quería lastimarla, aunque después de todo no es como si tuviera algo con Zelda-

Así pasarón varios días, no encontraba el momento de ir a Ordon a ver a su amiga y eso lo tenía un tanto preocupado, por otro lado las cosas con Zelda iban cada ves mejor, comenzaban a tomarse mucha más confianza, la acompañaba a todos lados y la ayudaba en lo que podía, a veces daban paseos a caballo u otras veces simplemente se quedaban en el jardín platicando, habían recibido una carta de Impa que explicaba que se encontraba bien, pero que le tomaría otro poco de timpo, ya que no lograban encontrar nada.

Un día Zelda se había resfriado, no se sentía nada bien, pero tenía deberes en el castillo, entre ellas una reunión muy importante y no podía faltar, se encontraban en la sala del trono, ella intentaba matener su postura, pero tenía bastante fiebre, link en todo momento estaba pendiente de ella, cuando termino la junta con el consejo, se retiraron dejandolos solos, y cuando zelda intento levantarse tuvo un fuerte mareo, estaba a punto de caer al suelo, pero Link rapidamente la alcanzo a detener, pasando su mano por su cintura y la otra por sus piernas la levanto con sumo cuidado y se encamino a la recamara de la princesa, al entrar en esta la recosto en su cama y ordeno la atendieran saliendo de la habítación para que asi la pudieran cambiar de ropa y estuviera más comoda, cuando terminarón de vestirla el chico entro nuevamnete a la habitación, tomando el lugar de una de las sirvientas que le intentaba bajar la fiebre con tuallas humedas, una ves más se quedaban solos, después de quitarle por fin la fiebre, se sento en un sillón que estaba en la habitación y sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormido.


	12. Chapter 12

A la mañana siguiente, zelda se despertaba con los rayos del sol, se sento en su cama intentando recordar que fue lo que le había pasado, al observar la habitación pudo notar a su caballero dormido en el sillón, por lo que se levanta despacio para no despertarlo, tomó su bata colocandose está y de igual forma, tomó una manta de su cama para colocarsela al chico, pero Link por inersía se levantó rapidamente tomandola del brazo y quedando justo frente a ella, cosa que sorprendio a Zelda de sobremanera, por el otro lado Link no se daba cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, tenía a la princesa justo frente a el, se encontraban muy cerca uno del otro y se miraban fijamente, enseguida el chico reacciono alejandose de ella.

Link: Lamento el mal entendido alteza -observo a la princesa asentir solamente y pudo notar un sonrojo en las mejillas de está, por lo que se acerco para poder tocar su frente, talves tendría fiebre de nuevo- *No tiene fiebre*.. -susurro para el mismo, por lo que decidio preguntar- ¿Se encuentra bien alteza? - sin recibir respuesta alguna, la miraba atentamente, parecía que ella estaba concentrada en otra cosa, no se movia y solo lo miraba, se preocupo un poco, por lo que decide acercarse hasta tener su rostro frente al de ella solo los separaban centimetros- Princesa.. ¿sucede algo? -dicho esto zelda reacciona y se sorprendio más al tenerlo asi de cerca, ¿en que momento el chico se acerco de esa manera? Su corazón latia rapidamente y sentia que la cabeza la tenía caliente-

Zelda: -Totalmente avergonzada- Estoy bien.. no pasa nada link.. -desviando la mirada hacía otro lado-

Link: Menos mal alteza, comenzaba a preocuparme -le sonreía el chico con tranquilidad- Saldré un momento para que pueda cambiarse -sale de la habítación dejando a zelda confundida, esta se miro de arriba a abajo, tenía puesta su bata para dormir, esto provoco que su rostro se pusiera totalmente rojo, absolutamete nadie la había visto en bata a excepción de Impa que a veces la ayudaba con el corset,rapidamente comenzo a cambiarse, del otro lado de la puerta, mirando justamente a ella, se encontraba Link esperando a la chica, sonrío de lado pensando en lo sucedido momentos atras, zelda abre la puerta sin poder mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Lista? -A lo que ella asiente y comienzan a caminar por los pasillos, nuevamente tendría reunión, pasaron las horas y al fin había terminado con sus pendientes, por lo que dcidieron ir al jardín a respirar tranquilos, sentados bajo el arból y pasando unos minutos el chico decide hablar-

Link: Puede dejar de hacer eso, no me agrada que me este evitando la mirada desde lo que paso -decía esto esperando la reacción de zelda-

Zelda: ... Lo lamento link es solo que... bueno yo... -recordaba enseguida lo sucedido con su bata, iba a continuar hasta que fue interrumpida-

Link: Yo le ofrezco una disculpa, yo no tenía que estar ahí en primer lugar, fue mi error -a lo que zelda niega con la cabeza-

Zelda: Yo te agradezco que me ayas cuidado Link, no tenias que hacerlo, con respecto a lo que paso.. no pasa nada, me alegra que ayas sido tu -le sonríe tiernamente, cosa que Link no había entendido, pero prefirio dejarlo asi, se levanto y ayudo a la chica hacer lo mismo, cuando quiso caminar su vestido se había atodaro con algo, lo que provoco que terminara recargada en el pecho del chico, ya que este se había puesto enfrente para sostenerla, al alzar la mirada, pudo observar a link de cerca, era curioso que eso les comenzara a pasar muy seguido, pero esta ves no se iba a detener, se incorporo y sin soltarse del chico se acerco a su rostro para al fin darle un pequeño beso en los labios, Link estaba totalmente sorprendido, pero de igual manera correspondio al beso.


	13. Chapter 13

-Después de unos momentos, se separaron pero sin alejarse, el corazón de ambos latia muy fuerte, Zelda pensaba en hablar pero los interrumpio un surviente cosa que hizo se separaran, esté había informado que su protectora había regresado, enseguida se retiro dejandolos solos-

Link: Es mejor que vayamos a verla -por lo que le da el paso sin decir nada más-

Zelda: Esta bien Link, pero esta conversación queda pendiente ¿De acuerdo? -a lo que el chico sonrie y asiente, ambos comenzaban a caminar hacía donde se encontraba Impa, una ves la localizaron Zelda corre abrazarla mientras Impa sonríe por el acto-

Impa: Me alegra verte sana y salva -mira al chico y asiente con la cabeza en modo de agradecimiento, lo que hace que el chico haga lo mismo- Zelda, lamentablemente no tengo muy buenas noticias... Hay alguien que controla a los monstruos, al parecer esta en busca de algo o alguien.. pero por más que tratamos de localizarlo no pudimos -dice esto bajando la cabeza-

Zelda: Hiciste suficiente Impa, no te preocupes, estaremos preparados para lo que venga ¿cierto Link? -dice mirando al chico, a lo que este asiente-

Impa: Veo que ustedes se llevan bien, eso es una suerte, Link, creo que podrás regresar a tu escuadrón, pero serás solicitado para proteger a zelda si algo sucede y yo no puedo estar con ella ¿De acuerdo? -a lo que el chico nuevamente asiente sin decir nada, por otro lado, zelda entiende que no verá a link tan seguido por lo que lo mira con tristeza, cosa que Link nota perfectamente- Puedes retirarte Link y gracias otra ves, el chico hace una reverencia y se da la vuelta para empezar a caminar-

Zelda: ¡Link! -lo que hace que el chico pare en seco voteando a verla- ... Gracias.. -dice con un tono triste, impa la miraba sonríendo por lo que pasaba-

Link: Hasta pronto alteza.. -le sonríe y se marcha-

Impa: ¿Me perdí de algo? -a lo que zelda sonríe ampliamente-

Zelda: Te perdiste de muchas cosas Impa.. -ambas se quedan platicando del asunto por el cual impa se fue-

Link iba saliendo del castillo, por fin podría volver a Ordon, dá su ya acostumbrado silbido y cuando su amiga llega se monta en ella, le echa una ultima mirada al castillo y se marcha a toda prisa.

Por otro lado una chica se encontraba arreglando unos papeles en la pequeña sala de la casa, habían pasado cuatro semanas y no había visto al chico desde que lo vio con zelda en aquel árbol, eso la tenia triste, se comenzaba hacer a la idea de que no lo vería en un buen tiempo, soltando un suspiro escucha la puerta abrirse, pensando que era su padre.

Ilia: Que bueno que... -Decía mientras alzaba el rostro encontrandose con Link- ¿Que haces aquí, se te acabo el tiempo con su majestad? -comentaba en un tono seco-

Link: -suspirando fuertemente- ¿Que te pasa ilia? -cosa que hizo que la chica golpeara fuertemente los papeles contra una pequeña mesa junto a ella-

Ilia: ¡No te hagas el tonto Link! -Por el tono de ella, Link sabía que estaba en problemas-


	14. Chapter 14

Un silencio incomodo se hacía presente, era más que obvia la razón por la cual Ilia estaba molesta, no podría dejar las cosas así, por lo que decidio hablar.

Link: Realmente no entiendo el por que de tu compartamiento, tu sabes muy bien cual era mi obligación -le respndia seriamente a la chica, pero ella no se quedaría atras-

Ilia: ¿Y parte de tu obligación era ser la recargadera de la princesa? -comentaba la chica completamente furiosa- ¡Los vi Link!... Vi como la mirabas y como ella te miraba a ti ¿Acaso crees que soy tonta? -decía ahora con los ojos cristalinos-

Link: -Nunca habiá sido duro con ella, pero esta ves sería la excepción- Absolutamente NADA te da el derecho de recriminar lo que puedo o no hacer, jamás te he puesto en una situación comprometedora que te haga hacer esto, entiende que tu eres mi amiga y más que eso mi hermana, no me pidas una explicación por que no te la daré -decía el chico bajando el tono de su voz-

Ilia: Para ponerte en un plan asi, ¿debo suponer que tienes mucho que ver con ella verdad, ¿Es que la vas a elegir antes que a mi?..

Link: Basta Ilia, te estas pasando de la linea permitida y te lastimas tu sola.. -suspira fuerte- Me importas mucho por la razón que te acabo de explicar, asi que ya basta..

Ilia: Si soy más importante, ¿por que no veniste cuando te diste cuenta de que fui?

Link: Por que Zelda era mi prioridad -le dice totalmente en tono seco, a lo que la chica se sorprende-

Ilia: ¿Zelda?... ahora es solo ¿Zelda?... ¡Con que derecho tu...! -recriminaba la chica cuando llego un aldeano golpeando fuertemente la puerta sin dejarla terminar-

Aldeano: ¡LINK!... ¡LINK! -gritaba con desesperación- a lo que el chico sale de inmediato con ilia tras de el- Link... han llegado... noticias del castillo... -decía el chico con la voz entre cortada por correr hasta donde link se encontraba- lo han atacado.. -decía sorprendiendo a ambos chicos-

Ilia: ¡Mi padre esta ahí! -lo que hace que Link la volteara a ver, a lo que ella explica- Mi padre tenía algo que hacer en la ciudadela.. -dicho esto Link rapidamemte monta a su caballo y sale rapidamente, Ilia por su parte también tenía un caballo que la obedecía por el silbido, por lo cual su caballo llega rapido y se marcha tras de link, esté solo podia pensar en una persona, Zelda ¿Como era posible un ataque? si se acababa de ir de ahí-

En el Castillo de Hyrule, se encontraban peleando los caballeros con un grupo de monstruos, el castillo estaba rodeado, por mucho superaban a las tropas, por lo que Zelda e Impa se vieron obligadas a salir a pelear, eran demasiados monstruos y despues de un tiempo luchando, ambas estaban agotadas más no se rendirián, a su ayduda se les unio Lana, protegerian al castillo y a zelda costará lo que costará, de la nada algo golpeaba a Lana y a Impa dejando a zelda sorprenida, mira a la dirección del golpe y se encuentra con una figura imponente.

?: Asi que tú eres la rencarnación de Hylia, veamos que tan fuerte eres -decía riendo fuertemente y disponiendo atacar-


	15. Chapter 15

Epona corria lo más que podía con dirección al castillo, Link iba impaciente, tanto que no había notado que Ilia iba tras de el, ella también iba preocupada por su padre, pero no podía evitar mirar la cara de frustración de Link y preguntarse si estaría a si por su papá o por la princesa. Una ves llegaron al castillo, se bajaron de los caballos sacando la espada y atacando a los monstruos que se ponían en su camino, necesitaba llegar rapido con zelda, Ilia solo podía seguirlo, lamentablemente ella no sabía pelear y sabía que era una carga para Link aunque el no la notará, al llegar donde zelda, se sorprendio al observar a Impa, Lana y Zelda en el suelo mientras un hombre se acercaba a está ultima.

?: Vaya que me diste batalla princesa -Reía sin notar la presencia de Link, a lo que se acerca a ella para levantarla como si se tratase de un costal, estaba apunto de irse, pero rapidamente el chico corria a esté para atacarlo, sin embargo, pudo detener la espada con un brazo y al mismo tiempo sacar volando a Link- No estorbes niño -a lo que Link se leventa adolorido por el golpe y cuando se disponía a atacar nuevamente, alguien interrumpia-

?: Tienes lo que "El" quiere, asi que vamonos Volga

Volga: Nada pasa con divertirnos con los estorbos Grahim -sonreia con burla-

Grahim: Será en otra ocasión -ambos estaban a punto de marcharse cuando en su ultimo intento Link atacaba a ambos sin logro alguno, pudo observar una ves más el rostro de Zelda antes de que desaparecieran.

Link: ¡ZELDA!.. -gritaba el chico con completa frustración sorprendiendo a los presentes, en primera por que nunca habían visto a link perder el control en batalla y en segunda por que absolutamente NADIE llamaba a la princesa por su nombre a excepción de Impa, pudieron entender que ellos tenían más que una simple relación de princesa y caballero, con un silbido llego su amiga hasta donde el y cuando estaba apunto de montarla lo detuvieron-

Impa: ¿A donde crees que vas Link? -decía está tomandolo del brazo impidiendo que subiera al caballo-

Lana: Impa tiene razón Link... no sabes a donde fueron y en estas condiciones no podemos hacer nada... -decía ahora la peliazul con la cabeza gacha-

Link: ¿Y pretendes que me quede con los brazos cruzados mientras se la llevan? -las miraba con enojo-

Ilia: No te molestes con ellas, no lograras nada -decía ilia mientras recibia la cara de sorpresa del chico, jamas se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahi-

Link: ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? -preguntaba el chico en un tono completamente seco-

Ilia: Mi padre, ¿recuerdas?, un sirviente del castillo me acaba de decir que esta a salvo.. -a lo que el chico suspira un poco y asiente-

Por otro lado llegaban a un castillo completamente cubierto por las sombras, Grahim y Volga, entraban en una puerta, la que parecía una sala de trono, dejando a zelda a los pies de alguien que solo reía fuertemete al ver a la chica inconciente y a sus pies-


	16. Chapter 16

Se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala del trono discutiendo que iban hacer con respecto a la princesa, parecía un completo debate entre los presentes, pero solo el pelirubio, se enontraba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados completamente fuera de la discución, se preguntaba si Zelda se encontraria bien, tenía que estar bien, cuando lo sacaron de sus pensamientos-

Lana: ¿Link, estas escuchando? -a lo que el chico suspira y la ignora-

Impa: Link pon atención -decía Impa con enojo- Zelda no solo te importa a ti ¿de acuerdo? -a lo que Ilia, bajaba la mirada triste-

Link: Tenemos que encontrarla a como de lugar -decía esté más para el mismo que para los demás, los cuales asienten al mismo tiempo-

Impa: Así será, la encontraremos -decía poniendo una mano en el hombro de Link intentando dar animo- Por lo que me gustaría darte algo -decía mientras le etregaba un ropaje color verde- Es del heroe de Hyrule, estoy segura de que serás digno de usarla -el chico toma este y asiente- Nos encontraremos fuera del castillo una ves esten listos -les decía a los presentes, todos asienten y se marchan a prepararse-

En otro lugar no muy lejos de Hyrule, se encontraba una chica acostada en una cama, había solo una luz la cual la alumbraba a ella, no podía observar nada por lo que enseguida escucha una voz-

?: Menos mal despertaste, te necesito con vida para atraer la utima pieza de la Trifuerza -salía de entre las sombras para dejarse ver por ella- Tomaré tu pieza cuando sea la ocación -sonreía burlón-

Zelda: Ganondorf.. -susurro aunque el monstruo pudo escuharla- Estas muy equivocado si crees que la vas a tener facil -decía con furia en sus ojos-

Ganondorf: Princesa de Hyrule, parece que no te has dado cuenta de en la situación en la que estás -reía- Esta ves nada me detendrá, Como cada cierto tiempo, el heroe tiene que aparacer, sus almas están unidas, pronto vendrá por ti y cuando lo hagá la trifuerza será mia.

Zelda: Tienes razón, cada cierto tiempo renace el heroe de la Leyenda, y siempre lográ derrotarte, esta ves no será la excepción – escucha como ríe una ultima ves antes de desaparecer dejandola sola, tenía que escapar de ahi y regresar al castillo-.

En el Castillo estaban todos listos para la batalla..

Impa: ¡¿Estan listos?! -gritaba para llamar la atención de los escuadrones y capitanes, observaba a link salir del castillo con la ropa del heroe, por lo que ambos se asienten con la cabeza y continua- Recuerden que la princesa es nuestra prioridad, tenemos que encontrarla, nos dividiremos los escuadrones, todos tienen su mision, no fallen. -todos asienten y se reunen los lideres de cada escuadrón, Impa, Lana y Link pero antes de que alguno pudiera hablar aparecía un hada de nombre Proxi, que les explicaba que ella podría ayudarlos a comunicarse a pesar de la distacía, a lo que los tres sin dudar aceptan, apareciendo dos hadas más, las cuales se fueron con Impa y Lana, dejando a Proxi con Link, se disponían a marcharse cuando algo o más bien alguien llamo su atención, Ilia se encontraba aun en el castillo, la miro con total seriedad, pensaba en despedirse, pero opto por dar la media vuelta e irse con su escuadrón.


	17. Chapter 17

Habían pasado dos días y no podían localizar a Zelda, en efecto se podían comunicar gracias a Proxi, todos se encontraban sumamente cansados, cuando un hada se comunico con los tres al mismo tiempo.

Hada: El castillo de Hyrule esta en problemas es mejor que regresen lo antes posible -lo que hizo que los tres se sorprendieran-

Link: ¿Proxi?.. -preguntaba el chico a su hada pidiendo una explicación-

Proxi: Hay un hada en el castillo, se quedaría ahí para comunicar si algo pasaba, tenemos que regresar Link -a lo que el chico asiente-

Link: Tenemos que volver Lana, Impa – a lo que ambas chicas contestan con un "De acuerdo", poniendose en marcha al castillo-

El castillo estaba siendo atacado por alguien que muchos conocian, nada más y nada menos que Zelda, está siendo manipulada por Ganondorf el cual ya estaba impaciente por tener la tercera parte de la trifuerza, la princesa era su mejor opción, tendría una gran ventaja con ella de su lado. Llegaban casi al mismo tiempo, el castillo estaba completamente invadido, cuando dieron con el responsable no se lo podían creer.

Link/Impa: Zelda... -esta los mira y ríe-

Zelda: Los estaba esperando -decía preparando su espada, lista para atacar a sus amigos-

Lana: ¿Que esta haciendo Princesa? -preguntaba totalmente confundida-

Impa: ¡Detente Zelda! – Decía mientras esquivaba el ataque, link la miraba sorprendido, no podía atacar a Zelda, impa seguia deteniendo los ataques, cada ves le costaba más trabajo puesto que se sentía agotada, zelda logro darle un golpe tirandola al piso, a punto de golearla nuevamente Link se interpone mientras algo extraño pasaba, la mano de Link brillaba mostrando el simbolo de la trifuerza, cosa que hizo que zelda se tomara la cabeza mientras se alejaba de ellos, a impa no le sorprendio verlo, puesto que sabia que algo había en el que lo hacía especial, Ganondorf que los miraba de lejos se hizo presente, ordenando atacar al chico, por otro lado, zelda se mostraba confundida, lograba visualizar borrosamente a Link y a Impa, la cabeza le dolia y no podía pensar bien, le tomo un momento saber en donde y que estaba haciendo, intentando que Ganondorf no se diera cuenta de que había recobrado el sentido opto por fingir mientras hacía aparecer su arco y una flecha de luz apuntando directamete a Link y sin esperar ni dudar termino lanzando la flecha a Ganondorf el cual la recibio directamete, al ver esto Link aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar su espada y atraverarlo con esta, muy mal herido y pensando que perdería, decidio dsaparecer, pero no la tendrían facil la proxima ves, por otro lado link se acercaba rapidamente hacia donde zelda-

Link: Zelda.. ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntaba muy preocupado por ella, a lo que la chica simplemente asintio, tomandola en brazos se puso de pie inmediatamente impa y Lana se acercaron enseguida, de lejos los observaba Ilia que había ido los ultimos dos días al castillo esperando noticias de link, los miraba con una media sonrisa, Zelda había logrado acercarse más a link en unas semanas, de lo que ella hizo en años, entendio que Link era de alguien más..


	18. Chapter 18

Las tropas seguian peleando, podia contener a los monstruos con ayuda de Impa y Lana, pero necesitaban más ayuda, no quería dejar a Zelda sola de nuevo, suspirando leve y con Proxi presionando, Link dudaba de que hacer, hasta que alguien llego-

Ilia: Tu obligación es ir ayudar, asi que ve, yo me quedare con la princesa -Decía Ilia con tono amable, a lo cual el chico dudo más- No te preocupes,la sala dl trono es una fortaleza ahora, ella estará bien -zelda los miraba atenta, se preguntaba ¿quien era ella?.. pero tenía razón, estarían bien en ese salón por lo que ahora ella decidio hablar-

Zelda: Ella tiene razón Link, por favor ayuda a Impa y Lana, estaré bien, solo necesito descansar un poco -le sonreía tiernamente- Hyrule te necesita.. -A lo que el chico asiente aun no tan convencido-

Link: Muy bien... regresare lo antes posible ¿Proxi? -a lo que aparece su compañera- ¿Podrías asegurarte de que un hada se quede con zelda?, Quiero estar al tanto de ella – a lo que el hada acepta y encomienda un hada a la princesa-

Zelda: No es necesario eso Link -suspira la chica leve-

Link: No voy a correr riesgos de nuevo -mira esta ves a su amiga- Confio en ti Ilia.. - a lo que la chica asiente y el chico se marcha dejando a las chicas solas-

Fuera del castillo, Link se unia a sus amigas para la batalla.

Impa: ¿Que haces aquí, donde esta Zelda? -pregunto mientras seguia peleando y observaba al chico llegar-

Link: No te preocupes, esta a salvo -decía mientras empezaba atacar a los monstruos, Lana solo se limitaba a escuchar y a continuar con la batalla-

Por otro lado en el salón del trono, se sentía un silencio incomodó, Ilia no sabía como hablar con la princesa, era la primera ves que la tenía tan cerca, y realmente era muy bella, la miro y estaba sentada en el trono con los ojos cerrados, no sabía si estaba dormida, lo cual lo hacía más incomodo-

Zelda: ¿Me quieres preguntar algo? -soltaba de golpe asustando a Ilia, abrio los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de la chica en ella- Vamos a estar aquí por un largo tiempo, así que adelante, puedes preguntar -le decía en tono seco, no por que fuera amiga de link, simplemente así era ella con todos los demás-

Ilia: Ya que lo menciona alteza... me gustaria saber que tan cercana se ha vuelto usted a Link.. -comentaba la chica mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza-

Zelda: Link es mi caballero personal y tiene absolutamente toda mi confienza, si es que a ese tipo de cercania te refieres, de lo contrario, creo que Link debería decirte que tan cercano es a mi emocionalmente, que es el tema que realmente te importa ¿cierto? - lo que hace que ilia se ponga un poco roja, la princesa si que era intimidante.


	19. Chapter 19

Estaban por terminar en la batalla, ya estaban a su limite, pero faltaba muy poco para lograrlo, por otro lado, seguía la conversación en la sala de trono.

Ilia: Usted es la responsable de que Link se haya distanciado de mi, para el usted se ha vuelto su mayor prioridad -ahora decía con un tono más molesto, dejaba de importarle que se tratará de la princesa-

Zelda: Te explicaré algo, si eres tan cercana a Link, debes de saber que para el su prioridad es Hyrule, para el, mantener la paz es sumamente importante, ya que ahora sabemos que él es el heroe que esperabamos, sin embargo, puedo notar que tu molestía es en realidad la de una mujer celosa ¿no es asi?. No es propio hablar de esto para una princesa, menos estando en una batalla, pero me temo que por ahora yo no les puedo ayudar, asi que me tomaré el atrevimiento de preguntarte ¿Acaso tu y Link tienen algo que ver? -lo que deja a una Ilia completamente atonita, no sabía como reaccionar, pero tampoco se dejaría vencer por ella-

Ilia: Link y yo tenemos una relación cercana desde que tenemos memoria, el me ha cuidado, me ha preocurado, hasta que se le metío la idea de ser un caballero y más a partir de ser SU caballero, ahora no tengo idea de como tratar con el y eso es por su culpa

Zelda: No me culpes por los problemas que pudiste ocacionar, cada uno forja su destino, y al parecer tu destino no es ser más que la simple amiga de Link, aunque te dire sin rodeos, que el para mi es muy importante, agradezco a la diosa Hylia por que lo aya traído a mi una ves más, No me detendré ante NADIE si se trata de él y no me refiero como la princesa, me refiero como mujer, ¿Endiendes eso?

Ilia: Usted no es alguien más que se agarra de su "Posición" para tener lo que quiere y que los demás la respetén, ¿usted que sabe de humildad cuando todo lo ha tenido a manos llenas?... ¿Ahora conoce a link hace unas semanas y se cree con el derecho de quitarmelo?

Zelda: ¿Quitartelo?... ¿como puedo quitarte algo que nunca has tenido? -dice esto ultimo levantandose del trono y haciendo enojar a Ilia-

Ilia: ¡¿CON QUE MALD... -iba a recriminar cuando escucho la puerta-

Link: Suficiente.. -decía el chico con decepción en su voz, había escuchado parte de la conversación, caminaba hacía donde se encontraba zelda, la miraba un instante y se volteaba para ahora ser él, el que hablara con Ilia- No tenías por que involucrar a Zelda en esto -a lo que la chica baja la cabeza- He ordenado que unos caballeros te lleven de vuelta a Ordon, espera a fuera, ire en un momento -a lo que la chica asiente con los ojos llorosos y se retira sin mirarlos-

Zelda: Siento mucho lo que pude ocacionar con estó.. -cometaba la chica apenada-

Link: No te preocupes, ella es asi, es impulsiva y sobre todo necía, te ofrezco una disculpa por la falta de respeto -sin esperarlo siente los brazos de zelda rodeando su cuerpo-

Zelda: Entiendo lo que siente, esta enamorada de ti.. igual que yo.. -siente el abrazo de link-

Link: Estaba muy preocupado por ti, gracias a Hylia estas bien -suspira leve haciendo que zelda sonriera completamente sonrojada- Me gustaría retomar la conversación pendiente, si estas de acuerdo claro – a lo que Zelda asiente- Muy bien, regresare en un momento -soltandose del abrazo y saliendo del salón del trono-.


	20. Chapter 20

Se encontraba justamente en la entrada del castillo con los ojos llorosos, cuando llega Lana al verla llorar.

Lana: ¿Es por Link? -la mira sin respuesta- Sabes, el tiene algo que encanta a las mujeres -dice sonriendo, cosa que logra llamar la atención de Ilia- Conmigo es un caballero, por más que le digo que es muy apuesto, jamás ha sido grosero o me ha dado ilusiones, el prefiere hacer que nada pasa y seguir, yo también pude notar como se miraban, por eso es que preferi seguir al margen, ¿te cuento algo? Dicen que el alma de la Princesa elegida y el Hereo de la leyenda, estan unidas, no importa cuantas veces vuelvan a renacer, siempre estarán unidas.. puedo vivir con eso, cuidare de Link aunque sea desde las sombras y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo, se que no es facil renunciar a la persona que amas, pero creo que es mejor estar cerca de el que renunciando incluso a su amistad ¿no es asi?-decia observando a Link acercarse a ellas- Mejor seca tus lagrimas y se muy fuerte por que aqui viene- Hola Link -le sonríe a chico a lo que el imita-

Link: ¿Lana podría hablar con Ilia un momento? -a lo que la chica asiente y lo abraza del cuello-

Lana: Por ti lo que sea -lo que hace que el chico sonría ya que lana era asi siempre- nos veremos luego -se despide de ambos y se marcha-

Link: ¿y bien? -pregunta a la chica esperando una explicación, pero ésta no dice nada- Siendo asi, no tenemos nada que hablar cierto -dice haciendo una seña al caballero para que se acercara a lo que la chica rapido contesta-

Ilia: ¿Que esperabas que hiciera? No podía rendirme ante ella, pero.. veo que pasó, después de todo dicen que sus almas están y estarán unidas siempre -link solo se limitaba a escuchar- Lo lamento y lamento si te ocasione problemas con la princesa, Link.. yo no quiero dejar de see tu amiga -decía en tono triste- ¿Puedes perdonarme?

Link: No tenías por que llegar a esos extremos, Zelda fue secuestrada, manipulada, está herida, y estabamos en plena batalla.. -suspira y se acerca a ella para poner su mano en su cabeza como siempre hacia desde que eran niños- Tampoco quiero perderte, y no te mentiré, tu misma te has dado cuenta hasta donde ha llegado mi relación con Zelda, la protegere siempre, al igual que a ti, eres mi hermana Ilia, y no quiero que eso cambie, tu y el jefe son lo más cercano que tengo de un hogar, y no tengo nada que perdonar, pero si me gustaría que tengas otro concepto de Zelda – a lo que la chica asiente leve- Ire a Ordon en cuanto pueda, regresa con cuidado ¿de acuerdo? -la chica se sube a su caballo y acompañada de los caballeros se marcha-

Impa: ¿Asi que hasta donde ha llegado su relación? -preguntaba la chica asustando un poco a Link-

Link: Hasta el punto en querer protegerla con mi vida y no por ser su caballero -decía esto esperando que ella entendiera-

Impa: Ya veo.. -comentaba seria- Sigueme, hablaremos con Zelda al respecto – lo que hace que el chico se pusiera nervioso, pero al final la sigue de cerca, entrando a la sala del trono se encuentran con Zelda que estaba sentada observandolos- Tenemos que hablar los tres -zelda nota su tono de voz y asiente-

Zelda: ¿Esto no es por Ganondorf verdad?... - a lo que impa niega con la cabeza y voltea a ver a Link, haciendo que ambos chicos suspiraran leve-


	21. Chapter 21

Ambos chicos estaban nerviosos, no sabian lo que Impa les diría, el silencio estaba muy presente, se miraban entre ellos y enseguida miraban a Impa la cual parecia meditar sus palabras, hasta que por fin decidio hablar.

Impa: No soy tonta, conozco muy bien la relación que dicen tener, aunque apenas vaya comenzando, es normal que quieran estar juntos, cuando siempre ha sido asi, saben de lo que hablo, siempre contarán con mi apoyo, y me da gusto que se vuelvan a reunir -dice sonriendo- sabía que Link era un chico especial desde que lo vi la primera ves, solo les pediré que no vayan tan deprisa, tomense su tiempo ¿De acuerdo? -a lo que ambos chicos sonrien y asienten-

Zelda: No te preocpues por eso que lo vamos a tomar con calma ¿verdad? -pregunta mirando a link el cual asiente sin perder detalle- muchas gracias Impa, por todo -abraza a su amiga la cual corresponde al abrazo, de repente llega un solsado-

Caballero: Majestad -Hace una reverencia para después mirar al chico- Link, el Capitan solicita tu presencia -a lo que el chico asiente-

Link: Si me disculpan -hace una reverencia- Regresare enseguida -ambas chicas asienten y sale con el caballero-

Impa: -sonríe mientras lo observa irse- Necesitamos hacer un plan, no podemos estar asi como si nada pasará, Ganondorf volvera por ustedes, creeme que esta ves terminaremos con el..

Entraba Link a otro salón junto con el caballero que lo mando a llamar, lo que hace que el capitan lo mire y sonría ampliamente

Capitán: Pero si es nada más y nada menos que el futuro Rey de Hyrule -se acerca a el para palmear su espalda-

Link: ¿Futuro Rey? -lo mira confundido-

Capitán: Escuchamos lo que hablaste con la señorita Ilia, pero no te moletes no fue aproposito -se aclara la garganta- Pero no te llame por eso ¿Link quiero saber cual es tu plan? -lo que hace que el chico se cruce de brazos pensando-

Link: ¿Por que me lo preguntas a mi, si tu eres el capitán? -lo mira atentamente-

Capitán: Te lo pregunto por que es claro que tú eres mejor que cualquiera de los que estamos aquí, además.. es tu obligación proteger a la princesa..

Link: Si es verdad.. por lo pronto vamos a reforzar, por favor encargate de que tengamos más vigilancia, no quiero que NADIE ageno a Hyrule se acerque al castillo o a Zelda ¿entendido? -haciendo que los caballeros presentes contestaran al unisono, el capitán estaba orgulloso de Link,se habían vuelto buenos amigos- Si se presenta algo hazmelo saber inmediatamente -el capitan asiente- Tengo otras cosas que hacer, confio en ustedes -les sonrie y sale de ahí para dirigirse a otro salón donde se discutia sobre los heridos-.


	22. Chapter 22

Era un caos ese salón, todos discutian sobre distintos temas, Lana que se encontraba ahí discutia con un caballero sobre que hacer con los heridos, otros discutian sobre las partes del castillo que estaban en mal estado, por lo que suspira leve y opta por hablar-

Link: -da un silbido fuerte llamando la atención de todos- No es necesario que hagan eso, Lana -se acerca la chica hasta el- Encuentra la forma de colocar un campo que cubra el castillo y la ciudadela, reunete con el capitan para eso -lo que hace que la chica asienta y sale del salón- Los capitanes de zona se encargaran de inspeccionar el castillo para saber en que condición se encuentra, se lo harán saber a Impa ¿De acuerdo? -los capitanes aceptan y se marchan- Malón, se que no es tu zona, pero ayudame con los heridos, además de la enfermeria puedes instalar en un salón que este desocupado para poner más camillas, ¿Puedes ocuparte? -a lo que la chica asiente, y se marcha con unos caballeros que le ayudarián, suspira una ves más sin darse cuenta que lo observaban desde la puerta-

Impa: Veo que tienes las cosas bajo control ¿eh? Sin duda serás un gran Rey -a lo que sonríe en tono de burla-

Link: No bromes ahora... ¿donde esta zelda? -la mira con cansancio-

Impa: Esta en una reunión de ultimo momento con el consejo, discutén sobre que hacer con Ganondorf

Link: Ya veo... -se recarga en la pared mientras cierra los ojos un momento-

Impa: ¿Todo bien? -se acerca a el para tocar su hombro haciendo que el chico la mire y sonría-

Link: Estoy bien, vamos a trabajar -se incorpora y sale del salón con Impa-

Pasarón varios días, Link, Lana e Impa salían en busa de pistas que los llevaran a Ganondorf, pero simplemente no había nada que les ayudara, Link se encontraba en las caballerizas estaba dispuesto a marcharse una ves más para seguir buscando, cuando Impa lo detiene-

Impa: ¿Piensas salir otra ves? Se que te preocupa lo que pueda pasar Link, pero también se que estás más cansado que los demás, todo esta tranquilo ahora, así que es mejor que descanses, te vamos a necesitar en buen estado

Link: -suspira leve, pero ella tenía razón- Si.. no te preocupes lo haré -le sonríe-

Impa: Muy bien, necesito encargarme de unas cosas, asi que más te vale descansar -le sonríe y se marcha dejando al chico solo, hasta que escucha una voz-

Lana: Impa tiene razón, debes descansar... por cierto ¿en donde esta la princesa? -mira a todos lados- Ustedes nunca se separan -lo mira curiosa-

Link: -se acerca al arból para sentarse bajo de este mientras responde la pregunta de Lana- Ultimamente ha tenido bastantes reuniones -se recarga y cierra los ojos un momento-

Lana: Entiendo... -Lo mira atentamente- ... Link... ¿Puedo acompañarte un rato? -a lo que el chico responde un "claro" algo adormilado, Lana se sienta a su lado mientras lo obserba dormir tranquilamete- Te has esforzado mucho ¿verdad link? -mira a su alrededor y sin ver a nadie, se acerca más a el quedado a centimetros- Link... yo... -cierra los ojos para darle un beso-.


	23. Chapter 23

Cuando estaba dispuesta a besar a Link, en su mente se aparecio la imagen de Zelda y las palabras que le había dicho a Ilia, termino por besar su mejilla, suspiro leve y pudo percibir una presencia, por lo que mira al chico una ves más antes de marcharse.

Lana: No es momento Link.. -le sonríe mientras mueve un mechon que tenía el chico en su rostro, se levanta y se marcha enseguida-

Zelda: "¿Donde se habrá metido".. -se preguntaba ella sola, mientras miraba a su alrededor, hasta que lo vio dormido bajo el arbol, sonríe y se acerca hasta el para tomar asiento a su lado, acaricia su mejilla, recordando la ves que estaban en su habitación y el la tomo del brazo, sonríe y se acerca más para poder besarlo en los labios, haciendo que el chico despierte- Lo lamento, no quería despertarte.. -le sonrie-

Link: Es bueno despertar asi -sonríe mientras le regresa el beso lo que hace que zelda se ponga roja- Deberias de acostumbrarte ya ¿No crees? -sonríe de lado-

Zelda: ¿Tú te acostumbraste muy rapido verdad? -Link desvia la mirada algo apenado y zelda sonriera por el echo, pero enseguida cambia su expreción- No hay ni rastro de Ganondorf.. es preocupante..

Link: No te preocupes, lo encontraré lo prometo -le sonríe mientras se levanta y le ofrece su mano para ayudarla hacer lo mismo- Me voy ahora, No te alejes de Impa ¿De acuerdo? -da su silbido para que epona se acercara a el y regresa la mirada hacia zelda- Estaremos en contacto con la ayuda de Proxi -se acerca a ella para abrazarla y ella corresponde- No dejare que nada te pase Zelda, te protegere con mi vida -palabras que hacen que Zelda se estremezca-

Zelda: No quiero que hagas eso, lo encontraremos y juntos vamos acabar con esto ¿esta bien? -link asiente y cuando iba hablar los interrumpe Lana-

Lana: Yo ire contigo Link -dice mientras se acercaba con un caballo a su lado-

Link: Te necesito aqui Lana -a lo que la chica niega-

Lana: Me necesitas contigo, tú podrás jurar proteger a la princesa... pero yo juro protegerte a ti -lo que hace que Zelda se moleste un poco y Link la mire seriamente- Aun asi digas que no, no me puedes impedir que te acompañe, cubrire tu espalda...

Zelda: Lana tu no.. -iba hablar pero fue interrumpida por Link-

Link: Esta bien -lo que hace que ambas chicas se sorprendan, mira a zelda y besa su mano- Regresaremos pronto -sube a su caballo y se aleja un poco esperando que Lana hiciera lo mismo, la peliazul le da una mirada seria a zelda y hace una leve reverencia-

Lana; No se preocupe, lo cuidare muy bien -le sonríe y se marcha alcanzando a Link dejando a Zelda completamente sorprendida, "¿por que ella se portaba asi?" y lo más importante, "¿por que Link dejo que Lana fuera con el?" -sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Impa-

Impa: ¿Paso algo Zelda?

Zelda: Espero que no Impa...


	24. Chapter 24

Habían pasado unas horas desde que salieron de Hyrule, ninguno de los dos decía nada, para Link sabia que pasaba algo con Lana por eso opto por llevarla con el, ientras Lana iba en un silencio incomodo deseando poder hablarle al chico, pero no sabía como.

Link: No puede ser que no pueda encontrarlo... -susurraba para el mismo pero Lana lo alcanzo a escuchar-

Lana: No te preocupes, lo vamos a encontrar -lo miraba atenta, pero parecia que el no le hacía caso, por lo que vuelve hablar- Link ¿que tal si descansamos un momento? Tal ves eso te ayude..

Link: No creo que descansar nos ayude a encontrarlo -comentaba serio, lo que hace que Lana agache la cabeza, a lo lejos se podian ver unos monstruos- ¡Rapido! -dicho esto ambos se apresuran a llegar ahí para pelear-

En el castillo, ás especificos en la habítación de Zelda, se encontraba la chica asomandose por su balcon, en su cabeza seguia la pregunta del por que Link se la había llevado, ni siquiera lo dudo dos veces..

Impa: ¿Estas preoupada por Link o por Lana? -decía mientras entraba a la habitación-

Zelda: Link no me preocupa... ¿por que Lana se porto asi? -se cruza de brazos-

Impa: Ni para ti, ni para mi, es sorpresa que el chico tiene su encanto ¿no es asi? De ante mano sabias que ella estaba enamorada de Link al igual que Ilia, ¿Por que te preocuas si el te eligio a ti?

Zelda: Precisamente por que somos mujeres Impa.. yo misma le dije a Ilia que no me iba a contener por nadie al tratarse de Link, y estoy segura que eso mismo esta haciendo Lana.. -suspira leve-

Impa: ¿No confias en Link, crees que el chico es capaz de "otra cosa"? -la miraba atenta y niega con la cabeza por no recibir respuesta de Zelda- Si no confias en el, entonces dale el lugar a Lana -lo que hace que zelda la mire sorprendida- ¿No te gusto la idea cierto? Entoncs no dudes de Link, lo conocemos Zelda o al menos yo lo conozco -dice esto ultimo saliendo de la habitación, Zelda miraba atenta como el sol se iba ocultando-

Zelda: Tienes razón Impa..

Habían terminado ya de pelear, pero Link había salido herido por un descuido de Lana, iban montando de regreso a Hyrule, pero Link miraba algo borroso, tenía una herida de espada en un costado, se iba a caer del caballo, pero Epona alcanzo a moverse rapido para evitar que su amo callera, de inmediato Lana se acerco a el y lo bajo de epona para acostarlo en el pasto, faltaba para poder llegar a Hyrule, Proxi intento comunicarse con Zelda pero no tenia mucha energia, estaba conectada con Link, y el chico estaba lastimado, Lana consiguio lo necesario para hacer una fogata ya que la noche los alcanzaba, intento curar un poco su herida, Link sudaba muchisimo y eso empezo apreocuparla, pasando un rato, logro estabilizar al chico, lo que la hizo descansar, hizo un campo alrededor de ellos para que nadie se pudiera acercar y se sento a un lado de el mirandolo atentamente, si que era alguien especial, acariciaba su mejilla pensando que el chico estaba dormido, y esta ves si era su oportunidad, por lo que se acerco más quedando a centimetros de sus labios pero algo la sorprendio.

Link: Ni siquiera lo pienses...


	25. Chapter 25

En el Castillo se encontraba Zelda preocupada, Link y Lana ya tendrían que estar de regreso, Miraba por su balcón y había ordenado se le informará cuando llegaran, pero las horas pasaban y no había ni rastro de los chicos,

Sirviente: -Habla desde fuera de la habítación de la chica- Altaza.. lamento informarle que no hay rastro del principe Link -lo que hace que Zelda sonrie leve-

Zelda: Mantenganme informada, no imorta que hora sea ¿de acuerdo? -lo que hace que el sirviente responda con un "Entendido" y se marche del lugar, Impa que ha estado con ella en el pequeño sillon que se encntraba ahí, decide hablar-

Impa: El principe esta bien -sonríe por lo docho del sirviente- algo debío haber pasado Zelda, si no regresa mañana a medio dia, yo misma me enargare de buscarlo -lo que hace que Zelda se ponga triste-

En otro lado, lejos del castillo.

Link: Ni siquiera lo pienses.. -dice abriendo los ojos para mirar a la chica, cosa que hace que Lana se sorprenda y se aleje de inmediado-

Lana: Link.. yo pense que estabas dormido -dice poniendose ligeramente roja y desviando su mirada de la de link-

Link: No lo vuelvas a intentar ¿de acuerdo? -lo que provoca que Lana lo mirase-

Lana: Lo lamento, es solo que..bueno yo... te conoci antes que la princesa y.. -suspira- No podia perder la oportundad que se me presento..

Link: ¿Así que para eso veniste, para fastidiar a Zelda? -la mira con enojo, a lo que Lana rapidamente niega-

Lana: No es eso Link, yo siempre te he cuidado desde que te conocí, luche a tu lado, era justo que tuviera mi oportundad..

Link: Lana.. -habla con fastidio- Esto no se trata de oportunidades, Te traje conmigo por que te confio mi vida -lo que hace que Lana se sorprenda-

Lana: Lo lamento, no lo pensé de ese modo.. has sido un gran amigo... ¿podemos empezar de nuevo? -link sonríe y asiente- Dejame revisar esa herida -se acerca a el para examinarlo-

Paso la noche y no hubo rastro de ninguno, Zelda no pudo conciliar el sueño, estaba muy intranquila espero toda la noche por una señal de Link, ni siquiera el hada que estaba con ella pudo lograr comunicarse con Proxi, eso lo hacía más preocupante, cuando el cielo ya estaba claro, decidio bajar hasta el jardín para preparar a su caballo y bucar a Link ella misma, pero Impa no la dejo.

Impa: Te dije que yo iria al medio dia, dale un poco más de tiempo Zelda.

Zelda: Algo anda mal y no me quedare.. -fue interrumpida por un sirviente-

Sirviente: Princesa, el Principe Link y Lana se miran a lo lejos -suspira y corre para encontrarlos-


	26. Chapter 26

Cuando el sirviente le comento de Link y Lana, ambas chicas corrieron afuera del casillo para encontrarlos, en efecto se miraban a lo lejos, pero algo andaba mal, Link no se veía como siempre, cuando ambos llegaron, pudieron notar que Link estaba palido y apunto de caer de Epona, por lo que Impa lo sostiene de inmediato evitando que este cayera, Zelda se acerco de inmediato a el pudiendo notar su herida, inmediatamente con su magia comenzo a curarlo, tená que estabilizarlo antes de llevarlo alguna parte, o podía sangrar más.

Zelda: ¡No se supone que TU le cubririas la espalda! -miraba a Lana sumamente molesta, por lo que esta baja la cabeza-

Link: ... Fue descuido mio.. -comentaba link debilmente, por lo qe zelda prefirio dejar eso para después, una ves que pudo controlar la emorragia prefierio moverlo de lugar- Impa llevenlo a MI habitación, ahí lo curaremos, quiero que este lo más comodo posible -asiente y con cuidado y con la ayuda de un sirviente lo llevan a la habitación de la princesa, antes de marcharse con ellos, Zelda mira a Lana.

Zelda: No se que pretendes conmigo, pero seguramente por tu culpa es que hirieron a Link, cosa que no pasara por alto.. -dicho esto se dirige a su habitación-

Lana: Lo siento.. -susurra-

Pasando unas horas y en la habitación de la princesa se encontraba Link dormido en la cama, a su lado se encontraba Zelda e Impa estaba recargada junto al balcón mirando el reino.

Impa: ¿Lana te dijo que sucedio? -lo que hace que zelda niegue- Muy bien, se acerca a la puerta donde afuera esta un sirviente parado por si se ofrecia algo, abre esta- Por favor, busquen a Lana y traigala -el sirviente asiente y se marcha- Lo sabremos enseguida.

Zelda: Siempre que Link va solo, no le pasan estas cosas, ahora se va con ella y mira como regresa...

Impa: Talves encontraron a Ganondorf, por eso Link esta asi..

Zelda: Talves, ¿pero entonces por que ella esta bien? Me refiero a que no tiene ni un rasguño -suspira leve cuando en ese momento tocan a su puerta- Adelante.. -mira a Lana entrar con la cabeza gacha-

Lana: ¿Me llamo alteza? -comenta antes de voltear a ver a Link-

Zelda: -se levanta y se acerca a ella- Quiero que me digas que fue lo que paso -Impa solo las observaba- ¿Acaso encontraron a ganondorf, por que Link esta herido?

Lana:... -niega con la cabeza- No hay rastro de Ganondorf.. fuimos atacados por unos monstruos.. eran muy fuertes al menos para mi, ya que Link los derrotaba con facilidad... pero.. me distraje un momento y fue cuando el se interpuso, lo lamento de verdad alteza

Zelda: ¿Que era más importante que cubrirle la espalda a Link, dime con que se supone que te distrajiste? -iba a responder pero Link la interrupio-

Link: Basta Zelda... estoy bien.. -se intenta sentar un poco, a lo que zelda se acerca rapido para ayudarlo- No fue su culpa.. yo debía estar más alerta -le sonríe a Zelda- Lana, te puedes ir y gracias..


	27. Chapter 27

Una ves que Lana salio de la habitación Link decidio hablar para calmar a las chicas, sabía que no los dejarian tranquilos con el tema.

Link: Ya les hedicho que fue descuido mio lo que paso, tendré más cuidado -mira a Zelda que solo esta cruzada de brazos mirandolo con seriedad-

Impa: Lana nos acaba de decir que se distrajo ¿como va a ser descuido tuyo? -suspira-

Link: Yo decidi que fuera conmigo por lo tanto es mi responsabilidad lo que paso -dice ahora mirando a Impa-

Zelda: Esa es otra cuestión, ¿por que dejaste que fuera contigo? no dejas que nadie te acompañe nunca, ni siquiera Impa..

Link: Por que confio en ella, al igual que confio en Impa, son mis amigas y les confio mi vida y en especial les confio la tuya -la mira ahora serio-

Zelda: ¿Y yo no soy digna de tu confianza? -dice mirandolo con reproche a lo que el chico suspira pesado e Impa solo los observa-

Link: Tu eres más que una "amiga", eres mi compañera, eres mi pareja Zelda, si no lleve a Impa es por que ella es la unica que puede estar tan cerca de ti como yo -lo que hace que la chica se rinda y deje de insistir-

Zelda: De acuerdo, no pedire más explicaciones..

Impa: Ustedes parecen que ya estan casados, mirense discutiendo como marido y mujer... ahora que lo pienso, esta es su primera pelea ¿no es asi? -dice con burla provocando que ambos se apenen un poco- si me disculpan "Altezas", dejare que terminen con su pelea marital -se ríe y sale de la habitación-

Link:.. ¿Altezas... -comenta por lo bajo mientras la observa irse, a lo que Zelda rie un poco-

Zelda: Lo que pasa es que al parecer los sirvientes ya te consideran el futuro Rey de Hyrule -se sonroja leve y le sonríe-

Link: El futuro rey... -suspira leve lo que hace que zelda lo mire curiosa-

Zelda: ¿No te agrada la idea de ser Rey? -link la mira y niega-

Link: No es que me desagrade, en realidad ahora que lo pienso mi vida cambio de sobremanera, por mi deseo de ser un caballero, me hice de muy buenos amigos, yo no tenía en la mente eso de "estar con alguien" por asi decirlo, pero... te conoci Zelda.. quiero estar contigo, ahora solo quiero protegerte, no por ser el "Heroe de la leyenda" si no por que estoy enamorado -lo que provoca que zelda se sonroje completamente- No se si llegare a ser un buen Rey.. bueno en realidad es que no se si llegaré a serlo.. pero daré lo mejor, te prometo que vencere a Ganondorf cueste lo que cueste -aprieta la sabana con su mano, zelda lo mira atentaente y se acerca a el sentandose a su lado-

Zelda: Lo venceremos.. y serás el mejor Rey, gracias Link.. por decirme esto -toma su mano-


	28. Chapter 28

Pasaron unos días y Link ya podía estar de nuevo en la aventura,curiosamente todo estaba en paz, no se sabía de Ganondorf , eso les preocupaba, pero no podían hacer nada más que esperar y esta ves estarían listos, Zelda le había comentado a Link de la espada de la leyenda que se encontraba en el bosque cerca de Hyrule por lo que decidio ir a investigar dicha espada, cuando llego al bosque se baja de su caballo y se disponia a entrar. Pero alguien llamo su atención.

Proxi: Recuerda lo que dijo la princesa, El bosque es muy engañoso, por lo que deberas de estar lo mas alerta posible -a lo que el chico asiente y se adentra al boque, pasaron unos minutos y el bosque se miraba completamente misterioso, había neblina dentro de esté era dificil ver algo, sin embargo siguio caminando esperando encontrar algo o a alguien, y en efecto, a lo lejos pudo observar algo que parecia una rama con una hoja pero era extraño por que estaba temblando, por lo que se acerco para ver que era, cuando estaba a un lado se agacho haciendo un poco de ruido, por lo que la criatura se incorporo observando a Link, se asusto y rapidamente se encojio volviendo a temblar, por lo queEsta ves Link decidio hablar-

Link: Tranquilo, no te haré nada.. -lo que hace que la criatura se incorpore nuevamente- Nunca había visto a alguien como tu -lo miraba curioso-

?: Pero si eres un Humano.. ¿que haces en este bosque?

Link: Estoy en busca de algo, tal ves tu puedas ayudarme..

?: Muy bien, te ayudare si me ayudas, yo soy un Kolog, me he perdido en el bosque, y necesito regresar, pero hay muchos monstruos por todos lados, derrotalos por mi y yo te ayudo a encontrar la espada -lo que sorprende a Link de sobremanera "¿como sabía que buscaba la espada?"- Anda que esperas vamonos -Comienza a caminar y Link lo sigue de cerca, pasando un largo rato y efectivamente derrotando algunos monstruos, llegan a la parte más lejana del bosque, pero parecia un laberinto reconocia que sin su pequeño acompañamte se hubiera perdido ahi- Ya estamos llegando, te agradezco el que me ayas traido humano -dicho esto sale corriendo dejado a Link atras, este corre para alcanzarlo pero a lo lejos puede ver la espada en su pedestal -se detiene frente a la espada y suspira, cuando la iba a tomar lo interrimpieron.

?: Alto.. -Link se detiene ante lo escuchado, pero no podía ver a nadie- Vaya eres tu.. he estado esperando tu regreso -Enseguida puede ver que el gran arbol que estaba delante se movia un poco, estaba sorprendido- Me llamo "Deku" La diosa Hylia fue la que forjo esta espada para que solo el Heroe pueda blandirla, me encomendo a ella como su guardían hasta que el heroe regrese por ella, si eres digno podras sacar la espada de su pedestal, de lo contrario, me temo que no saldrás jamas bosque, dime ¿estas listo para comprobar que eres digno de ella y de la diosa? -a lo que Link asiente y toma esta, pero duda por un momento- ¿No te sientes capaz de blandirla? -Lo que hace que Link se moleste un poco y comience a sacar la espada del pedestal poco a poco, y en un ultimo movimiento logra sacarla completamente- La espada que doblega a la oscuridad al fin regresa con su amo, pero joven heroe, tienes que saber que depues de derrotar a Ganondorf tienes que regresar la espada a su pedestal, tendrás que venir una ves más y empuñarla -link la miraba atentamente y escuchaba al arbol ientras asiente-

Link: Necesito que La espada Maestra me brinde su poder por un tiempo, después de terminar mi mision, la regresare a ti -hace una reverencia leve-

Deku: Estoy seguro de que así será Heroe de Hyrule.


End file.
